Fuses have long been used in electrical devices for providing an interruptible electrical connection between a source of electrical power and a component in an electrical circuit that is to be protected. For example, upon the occurrence of an overcurrent condition in a circuit, such as may result from a short circuit or other sudden electrical surge, an element within in the fuse may separate and interrupt the flow of electrical current to a protected circuit component, thereby preventing or mitigating damage to the component that would otherwise result if the overcurrent condition were allowed to persist.
Fuses may be disposed between a source of electrical power and a component in an electrical circuit by conductive wires, for example. These wires may be connected to respective ends of the fuse by soldering, welding, etc. Unfortunately, these methods of attaching wires to a fuse may generate excessive heat that can damage the internal components of the fuse, namely the fuse element. In addition, soldering of the wires to the fuse ends is prone to inconsistent manufacturing methods thereby compromising the electrical conductivity between the wires and fuse as well as susceptibility to disconnection. Moreover, prior fuse connections may have required separate components such as, for example, fuse-holders and/or fuseblocks which occupy valuable circuit real estate as well as adding to circuit complexity. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fuse end cap that provides a more robust electrical connection mechanism between a fuse and wire connections without the need to additional components that avoids soldered, welded.